Taijinn Boruto
:This is the Dreamscape version of this character. If you are looking for the article on the original version, then please visit Taijinn. Taijinn Boruto is an elite shinobi who is on the search for Doujinn Uchiha, his long lost friend. Background Taijinn was born into the near extinct Boruto Clan, who had lost members due to the ambush of Shai Uchiha. However, while the clan was in high praise, Taijinn was considered the Boruto Prodigy due to his skills in the clan's abilities. He was sent to Konoha to live with a relative, where he finishes his Academy lessons. It is at his graduation that he is put on a team with Doujinn, who he automatically becomes great friends with. The team went well, and the two developed a bond together. When one of their members died in a battle, it was then the two welcomed Maijinn to the team. When it came time for the Chunin Exams, it was thanks to Doujinn's Sharingan, Taijinn's Lightning Release Chakra Mode, and Maijinn's healing abilites that pushed them to victory and promotion. The team continued to grow stronger and went on many missions together. Everything changed when the team was invited to the Jonin Exams, which everyone took seriously. Returning to their respective villages, Team Jinn was split and scattered for a while. When the Exams had arrived, everyone seemed different, making Tajinn feel weird. Team Jinn went through the Exams as planned, and reached the final round. Maijinn had just finished her match, and both Doujinn and Taijinn were set to be opponents. The battle was devasting, as the two ninjas gave it all they had. In the final moment, they gave each other a fatal wound, causing them both to fall. This confused Taijinn, as he was sure Doujinn was dead. Doujinn revealed to have used Izanagi, using the eyes of another Uchiha. Maijinn quickly healed Taijinn, and looked upon Doujinn with fear. It was the newborn darkness that hid in Doujinn's heart, which terrified the duo. Doujinn then left the stadium, leaving without a trace. Maijinn and Taijinn began to search for him, only to find him in a waterfall surrounded by a group of girls, angering the two. The girls, believing he was a god, swore to protect him as both Taijinn and Majinn began to fight. Maijinn took on the girls, while Taijinn and Doujinn fought once more. Once again, Doujinn delivered the final blow, but this time pushed Taijinn in the roaring waters. As his final technique, Doujinn created a huge flood of water combining his Kamui, hoping to crush his former teammates. The duo escaped, but the loyal followers of Doujinn became crushed by the deadly waves. When the attack cleared, Doujinn was nowhere to be found, the the two friends began to search once more. After some time passed, they met Ashiki, who began to teach them both abilites that could help them against Doujinn. When the training was done, the two went off, stronger and more ready for the monster. Personality Taijinn is an outgoing shinobi, which Maijinn describes as "hyper". This energy gives him the strength to never give up, which is one of his top missions. He is known to have a strong will, which he has shown throughout his journey to gain the strength to find Doujinn. Appearence Taijinn is a fairly tall shinobi, with tan skin and blond hair. His blue eyes and white smile are what attract the ladies, as Maijinn describes. He wears a black jumper with an orange shirt underneath, while wearing the custom Kumo-nin foot wear. Abilites Nature Transformation Taijinn was born with three chakra natures; Wind Release, Lightning Release, and Water Release. Thanks to his Boruto Clan heritage, Taijinn is able to use Storm Release, a deadly Kekkei Genkai that combines both the Water and Lightning chakra natures. He is also able to use Yin Release and Yang Release and combine them to use Yin-Yang Release, in order to perform certain techniques. Kenjutsu After his meeting with the Lotus Sage years ago, he was able to obtain the Yellow Lotus Teleportation Swords, two blades capable of using Flying Thunder God when needed. Eight Gates The Eight Gates are eight specific points on a person's Chakra Pathway System. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By opening these gates, the user can surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own bodies. The state of having all Eight Gates open is known as . Any shinobi who activates this state will temporarily gain powers greater than a Kage, but they will die because of the damage done to their body. Taijinn is able to open all 8 Gates, a feat not seen much. Flying Thunder God Usage Taught by the legendary Ashiki, the Flying Thunder God Technique allowed Taijinn to improve his speed, which he would need when fighting Doujinn. The Flying Thunder God Technique is a technique which allows the user to transport themselves to a given marked location instantaneously. Senjutsu Usage Thanks to his enormous chakra reserves, Taijinn possessed the ability to learn Sage Mode. He learned it from the Great Tiger Sage, who admired Taijinn's strong spirit and devotion to save his friend. Not only does the Sage Mode allow him to use senjutsu, but enhances his taijutsu and ninjutsu greatly. Eight Sage Gates The Eight Sage Gates are the combination of the Eight Gates, as well as Sage Mode. This took Taijinn many years to master, for it required the highest level of chakra control. The Eight Sage Gates are eight specific points on a person's Chakra Pathway System. They unlock senjutsu enhanced chakra of the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the senjutsu comes from the full control on the functions within it. This makes the body much stronger, unlike the original Eight Gates. By opening these gates, the user can surpass their own physical and mental limits and at the cost of potential damage to the mind and body. The Gate of Mind Opening, located in the brain. This gate removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of their strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating.It allows the user to unlock natural energy capabilities. Unlocking this gate allows the user to use the Twin Front Lotus. The Gate of Chakra Healing, located in the brain. Forcibly increases one's physical strength and re-energizes the body. It repairs the body and the effects from opening the past nine gates. The Gate of Life, located on the spinal cord. Allows the user to use the Reserve Palm Lotus. The increased blood flow turns the skin red. it also allows the user to perform the Fury Lightning. The Gate of Full Pain, located on the spinal cord. Increases the user's speed and power. Allows the user to use Barrage Kick. The Gate of Chakra Limit. Located in the abdomen. Allows the user to access the 5 Chakra Natures. The Gate of Real View. Located in the stomach. Allows the user to perform the Morning Rain Peacock. Opening of this gate releases s enormous amounts of chakra around the user. The Gate of Infinite Wonder. Located below the stomach. Allows the user to perform the Daytime Whirlwind Tiger. Those who open this gate will pour glowing green sweat from every inch of their body, which immediately evaporates from their own heat energy, creating an aura which people would mistake as a green chakra coating. It also allows the user to perform The Wild Dance Of Infinity. The Gate of True Death, located at the heart. Releasing this gate uses up all of the body's energy. It makes the heart pump at maximum power and exceeds the power of every other gate. It allows the user to use Evening Storm Elephant and Night Rage. Opening this gate assures the user's death shortly after.